The Sacred Seal
by dippytrippy122
Summary: There once was a legendary spirit who caused the world to end. Only the 6 Looney Tunes with their combined powers could put a stop to this menace. Now 720 years into the future the same battle will be taken again. Stopped until further notice...
1. The Usual Mission?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Loonatics Unleashed and I never will...

**The Sacred Seal**

**Chapter 1 – The Usual Mission?**

The Loonatics were currently in their HQ resting on their previous victory over Deuce and his robotic army. Zadavia and her brother Optimatis were staying in Acme Tropolis for the time being. All was normal for the Loonatics but it wouldn't stay this way for long...

All the Loonatics were eating their breakfasts enjoying each other's company. "Hey Duck pass me da quantum crunch woid ya?" The yellow bunny at the front of the table asked his orange counterpart. "Fine." Was his only response as he passed a box of cereal towards his leader. Ace took it and poured some of it in his bowl. "Tanks Duck." He told his friend happily. "Whatever." Duck again said unsociably as if in deep thought. Tech and Rev were talking to each other about who knows what however it was something gadget related. Slam was stuffing his face full of food and talking during it making his language seem even more indistinctive than usual. (If that's even possible.) Lexi was staring at Duck in a manner that was not like her. Ace was also staring at him but in a confused Manner. For Duck was the only Loonatic who you would least expect to show any kind of weakness at all. However lately this has not been so for reasons not known. "Hey Duck what's wrong?" The Loonatics blonde bunny asked. He smiled slightly at her. "Nothing's wrong Lex. I just don't feel right that's all." He said to her quietly however all the other Loonatics heard this and listened intently too. He got up from the table and put his hands in his pockets. "I just feel a bit dizzy right now I'm sure it will go away soon though." He told her but the others heard as well. He walked away slowly towards his bedroom. Once he got there he opened the door and shut it behind him.

All the other Loonatics looked at each other with worried expressions. "There's definitely something not right about this chief." The team's genius told their leader. "Yah-Ace-you-know-Duck-he-is-not-someone-who-would-let-something-like-a-simple-cold-put-him-down-his-ego-is-way-to-large-to-let-something-like-that-stop-him-also-you-know-that-" The speedster began but his beak was clamped shut by Tech. "Hypckjdnhj" (Translation: Yeah Ace this isn't normal.) The biggest member of their team said worried. "Ace seriously this could be something bad we really need to go ask him what's wrong." The concerned blonde bunny told their leader. Ace was trying to answer to their constant yelling and was about to explode when a familiar fizzling sound stopped them short. "Thank you Zadavia." Ace thought to himself as they all ran to the conference table.

Ace turned on the projector once they were all seated. "Hey boss lady what's up?" Ace said about as informally as possible. "Um... Yes well there has been a break in the: Area 98" The blonde freelingian told them. "Isn't that the most advanced sector in all of Acme Tropolis?" Tech asked her who nodded in response. "Yes Tech you are correct there. Which is why your services are needed right away- Wait where is Duck?" She asked back to the team. "Well about that... We aren't really sure what's wrong with him but he seems to be ill in some shape or form." Ace answered ignoring the looks he was receiving from the rest of his team. She looked at them with a questionable look on her face but removed it quickly. "Very well it's you're decision to bring him or not-" "No need." Called a voice that interrupted her: Duck. "I'm fine really I can go with you guys." He told the 6 of them. He looked normal but his eyes were slightly more red than before and he had faint red lines going down each arm. These changes went unnoticed by everyone except for Zadavia who looked totally shocked. She quickly changed this before anyone noticed and diverted her attention away from Duck before they noticed. "You have all been briefed go to Area 98 and stop the trespasser." Everyone turned to leave before she talked again. "Duck stay behind for a few minutes I need to speak to you about something. He shrugged and stayed behind. All the Loonatics looked at each other with worried expressions but decided it would be best to leave. Zadavia waited until they were all out of sight before she turned her attention towards Duck. "Now Danger please explain your symptoms to me." She told him. He thought for a second and then said. "Well I guess that a major headache also my arms and legs get numb." She looked at him as if he were a ghost or something. "Duck you may go on this mission however please see me after I need to see you in person. He looked confused but nodded anyway. "See ya Zadavia!" He called running off to catch up with the rest of his team. She was shocked he actually called her by her real name and not just boss lady. She smiled slightly. "Maybe there's hope for him after all." She thought to herself as she cut the transmition.

It took no longer than 5 minutes before Duck reached his team who had just reached Area 98. "Hey guys." He called quacking over next to them. "What were you two talking about?" Ace asked him. Duck merely shrugged and said. "Nothing much she just wants to see me after this mission." He told them this as if it was nothing but everyone could see that it was serious. "Anyway let's go beat this guy fast so I can go get that meeting over with." He announced quacking foreword out of sight. All the other Loonatics reached Duck about 5 minutes and were shocked at the sight: Duck was holding back the 50 foot man that infiltrated the Area with a single finger! Everyone was looking at him as if he was superman and at the moment he could sure fool anybody. His eyes were closed and the moment he opened them the person he was holding back screamed a blood-curdling scream and was sent hurdling through the back wall. Duck just shrugged and quacked his way right behind the Loonatics. "Sorry I was going to let you guys help me but he nicked my arm and I needed to get back at him." He moved his arm up to eye level to show them his scratch. However when they saw a close-up on his arm there was nothing there. "That's weird I could have sworn that there was a mark there." He looked thoughtful for a second. All the Loonatics were talking amongst themselves before Duck interrupted them. "Aw crud I have to go meet Zadavia now!" With that he quacked far ahead of them and out of sight. All the Loonatics were left with wide open expressions on their faces. "Something's definitely not right with this picture..." Were the thoughts running through each of the Loonatics minds.


	2. The Inside Mallard

Disclaimer: I don't, will not and can't own Loonatics Unleashed...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – The Inside Mallard**

**Duck's Pov: **

Duck quacked his way to Zadavia's underwater palace until it came to the swimming part. He stood on the dock thinking. For true he could swim for about 2-3 minutes underwater however it takes about 5 minutes of a trip with their sub to get there. And he didn't have time to go back to HQ to grab it or scuba gear. He thought for a while then an idea hit him. If he could power up his aqua dense enough than perhaps he could propel himself down like he pushed the boat foreword that time. Anything was worth a try. He jumped in the water and exclaimed. "Aqua Dense!" Instantly a beam shot out from each of his hands but it had a slightly reddish tinge to its usual Technicolor. Then he moved his hands up with the beams following suit pushing him down at a force that could put gravity itself to shame. In record time he reached the bottom of the ocean floor. Zadavia's palace was about 20 metres west from him. He swam there as fast as he could but just before he got there he lost all air in his lungs.

He felt his entire body go numb and saw it glow red. He started to get dizzy from the loss of air. He was about to black out but just before hand he saw an exact duplicate of himself except it was completely white with red markings on his body. The last thought going through his mind was that ditto he had just seen...

**The Other Loonatics Pov:**

All of the Loonatics were sitting around the dinner table staring into space. Lexi was the only one who was not for even though they were all worried about Duck she was in the worst condition. There was only one thing that kept her thinking that he was O.K. She looked down to her hand and opened it revealing a pendant. It was a golden chain necklace with blue studded sapphire's running down each side of the large droplet shaped locket at the bottom of the chain. Inside the locket there were two adjacent pictures on each side. One picture being the Loonatics and the other the only surviving picture of the Looney Tunes. She could remember the day Duck gave her this pendant:

**Flashback:**

All the Loonatics were sitting around the hologram projector listening to Zadavia. "I think that Sypher has learned his lesson this time. Job well done Loonatics! Zadavia out." Once the blonde Freeligian signed off all the Loonatics just chatted with each other except for Duck who slipped away. In his room he went to his bed and put his hand underneath it fumbling slightly before finding a button which he then pressed. Once the button had been pressed his bed folded in on itself and the floor opened up. The bed went into the floor and in its place a pedestal made of diamond came out with a pendant on it. Duck went to it and picked the pendant up speaking to himself. "This is the only thing left from my childhood I will do everything I can to keep it and my friends alive." Lexi heard everything with her super hearing and decided to pay her best friend a visit. She quietly snuck behind Duck thinking he didn't notice she was there and then she leapt at him to try to scare him. However as soon as she was about to touch him he quacked behind and caught her. He smiled and said. "Next time Lex try to jump quieter." She smiled and then blushed heavily. "Uhh... Duck you do realise where your hands are right?" She asked him nervously. He opened his eyes slowly but then they snapped open and he let go of her... Ahem well you know. "I am so sorry Lex." She smiled and waved her hand. "Forget about it Duck. Anyway..." She began. "What is that pendant thing?" Pointing to the pendant she continued. "It sure looks valuable whatever it is." He looked from Lexi to the pendant that was clutched in his hand. "In a word Lex: 'important.'" He stopped to see her confused face. Sighing he continued. "It's the only thing that was left over from my child hood which I know you already heard." He said smirking seeing her blushing face. "Anyway like I was saying this is probably the most important thing I have." He stopped smiling. "Next to you of course Lexi." She was totally shocked. "You really mean that Duck?" She asked in a very hopeful voice. "Yes of course you are my best friend after all. Which is why..." Then he paused one last time. "... I want you to have my pendant." He told her putting his pendant around her neck. "And just remember if you ever worry or miss me as long as you have this pendant I will always be with you." She was so happy. "Thank you Danger!" She said giving him a giant bear hug. He smiled and wrapped his arms back around her. "I would do anything for you Lexi Bunny. Anything..."

**End of Flashback:**

She closed her eyes and spoke softly. "Please Duck be okay..."

**Duck's Pov:**

Duck's eyes snapped open to see a white and red world. There was nothing there just an endless expanse of white with large red markings in different places. The only thing that was there was a large temple that was a ways off from where Duck was currently laying down. He got up slowly then realised he was not alone. In the distance he could see a white and red mallard on the top of the temple. He had no idea where he was so he thought seeing that mallard would be his best bet. He tried quacking but for some reason he couldn't. Then he tried shooting a power egg but couldn't do that either. Duck was confused but he knew that duck just up ahead would have some answers to his questions so he decided to just run. It took him a good 10 minutes before he reached the temple. Once he did though the duck on top of the temple laughed. "Took you long enough... Dunnie." He yelled down jumping off the mile high temple as if it was nothing. "How do you know that name? And who are you?" Duck asked questionably. "Patience my good friend all will become clear soon but I can reveal my name to you." He told Duck. "Wait what do you mean in good time I need to know everything now!" He yelled at the mysterious mallard who merely chuckled in response. "My name is Hyfcan. We shall meet again Dunni." He said waving disappearing from view. "Wait!" Duck called off but far too late as the mallard twin had already disappeared from view. Soon everything else joined in leaving Duck to fall unconscious.

"Duck? Duck? Duck are you okay?" A voice called out causing Duck to regain consciousness. His vision was blurred but after about 5 minutes his vision returned mostly to normal. "Uhhh... Where am I?" He asked to the two people that were above him whoever they were. "Duck you're alive oh thank the stars!" He felt a pair of arms go around his body and hold him close. "Who... Zadavia! It's you!" He exclaimed. "Yes Duck you're safe now." She said hugging him tighter. Duck was not used to Zadavia being this nice to him but eventually got use to it that's when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Been a long time Danger." A voice called out. Duck looked up to see Optimatis smiling face. "Hi Optimatis." Duck said happily getting out of Zadavia's tight grip. "What happened guys?" Duck asked the two siblings while getting up. "Well Duck I found you unconscious in the water right next to my palace here so I quickly fished you out." Before he could say something she continued talking. "I have to ask you something though Duck did you really swim all the way down here on your own?" He started talking. "Yes I did. However once I fell unconscious I remember talking to this strange white and red mallard who looked a lot like me. I can't remember anything else except that he said his name was Hyfcan." Once he stopped the two Freeligian siblings looked at each other with shocked expressions on their faces. "Duck we are going to have to talk to you about something important." Zadavia told Duck putting her hand on his shoulder. "Like what?" He asked the blonde Freelign leader. "Like how to take control of your own body when your other half takes over." She told Duck calmly. Duck looked slightly scared so Optimatis put his hand on Duck's shoulder. "Don't worry Danger we're here for you we will get you through this together." He said quietly. Duck gained his confidence back. "Alright then let's get started!"

Zadavia and Optimatis smiled. Then Zadavia spoke. "Alright then Duck follow us." The two siblings started to walk towards an open door. Duck followed and soon the three reached the room walking inside. "Wow what is this place?" Duck asked once they reached the interior of the room. "This is my crystal past room." Zadavia answered looking at Duck's shocked face. Anyone would be shocked once you saw the beauty that was beheld in this room. There were 4 diamond pillars in the large 5 meter long room. Each pillar was placed in a different corner. The entire room's walls and floors were made of gold studded diamonds in strange patterns. There was also a pedestal made of diamond and different gems in the exact center of the four pillars. After gazing around the room Duck turned his attention to the blonde Freelign next to him. "So Zadavia what do we do here?" She turned to Optimatis and received a nod so she started talking. "We will learn the true origins of your past..."

A/N: Thanks 'Casey ()' For that great review. I know I really sped it up at the end. However once I get to a certain point in this story I think I will at least try to go over any mistakes such as the speeding up one I did. Again R&R appreciated see ya!


	3. Questions Left Unanswered

**Disclaimer:** I dont own LU never will so this should be pretty obvious by now...

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Questions Left Unanswered**

"My true Origins? Wait I grew up in an orphanage. My past is about as dull as it can get. How is that important?" Duck asked Zadavia. "Well you told us about that mallard you saw. Did you think about where it came from?" She asked Duck back. Duck looked thoughtful. "Now that you mention it... No not really." He answered causing Zadavia to sweat drop. "Duck we might as well start from the beginning." Optimatis intervened. He walked towards the pedestal and touched the top of it chanting. "Don't show the future nor the present show us the past of Acme Tropolis and show us it fast!" As soon as the words left his mouth the top two pillars glowed different colors and shot a Technicolored beam out of each top to the pedestal. Zadavia also walked over to the pedestal and put her hand on it chanting something else. "Show us the war that contained the spirit from afar!" Once those words left her mouth the bottom two pillars also glowed different colors and shot beams towards the pedestal. Then both siblings took their free hands and put them together shouting. "Space and time we CONFINE!" Once those words had been spoken the pillar glowed the same colors as the beams that were still colliding with it. Then something even more amazing happened. The pedestal glowed pure white and had a red mark on it that was in the shape of a cross with a circle around it on the top of it. Both siblings screamed as they started getting huge gashes all over their body. "Zadavia! Optimatis! What's going on?" Duck asked panicking. "Duck quickly get on the top of this pedestal hurry!" Zadavia screamed. Duck nodded and ran as fast as he could forgetting he could just quack there. He leapt on the top of it and felt a ton of energy being fed into his body. He started glowing red and screamed in pain which was over 3 times the amount the siblings were feeling. "Duck hold on!" Zadavia yelled holding back her scream of pain. "We're almost done Duck just a little bit more!" Optimatis joined in also trying to hold the gathering amount of pain. "I am trying to as much as I can!" Duck yelled as the pain increased. Optimatis and Zadavia's pain was going down while Duck's was increasing at a rapid rate. "Almost there!" "Just a little more!" Zadavia and Optimatis were trying there hardest to calm down Duck because his pain was a lot worse then theirs now. Then both Freelignian's yelled at the same time. "NOW!" As soon as the spoken words reached the glowing pedestal something happened: all of the colors went into Duck causing his screaming to accelerate until finally it started to die down. Duck started to calm down as the pain lessened until finally it came down to the point which wasn't noticeable anymore. "Man I haven't felt that much pain for a while now."He said laughing slightly while sighing too. "Duck are you sure you're okay?" A concerned Zadavia asked her mallard friend. "Yeah... But did it work? I mean will we be able to learn about my past now?" He asked back getting two simultaneous nods from both siblings. "Yes Duck. But first before we do that you need to see this." Zadavia told him. "What is it?" He asked her. "The great Acme Tropolis war." Once those words were spoken the pedestal shot out a different colored beam which bounced off the roof hitting the floor splitting up. The scattered beams hit the adjacent walls and eventually hit each other and bundled up on the top of the pedestal. Once the beam died down it left what looked like a projection of some sort. "What is this?" Duck asked walking up to the pedestal he had walked away from earlier. "This my friend is the gateway into the past." Zadavia said walking up to Duck. "All you have to do is touch this diamond projected image and you will know just what happened during the war and about you." Optimatis said stepping up as well. "Okay if you say so." Duck said holding his hand out to the 2-D projected image. Zadavia put her hand on top of Duck's and Optimatis did the same to Zadavia's. As soon as all three hands touched the moving image all three of their stomachs seemed to swirl around as their bodies disintegrated into the image...

**The Other Loonatics Pov: **

Duck's absence was taking its toll on every other member of the group. Lexi and Ace seemed to be the worst affected. They all knew that it was something of the upmost importance. However Lexi was always the closest to Duck and Ace learned now how close he really was to him and missed his constant leader speeches. Slam was stuffing his face trying to take his mind off of Duck. Tech and Rev were in the lab supposedly working on an invention. (But who knows really what they were doing.) Lexi was quietly staring out to space on the sofa while Ace was pacing back and forth. Both very unlike what the loud blonde or the action-filled yellow bunny would be normally doing. The tension between the two bunnies was killing them both. They knew that they needed to talk this over before their worry overcame them. "Hey Lex are you alwoit?" Ace asked his friend comfortingly. She shook her head and sunk her head lower into her lap. Ace looked at her full of pity. "Everything's going to be okay you'll see." He said giving her a friendly hug which she gladly accepted crying into his chest. He rubbed her back affectionately. "It'll be okay you'il see Lex. You'il see..."

**Duck's Pov:**

Duck felt as if everything he knew was dissolving before his eyes. And visually this was actually the case. It looked as if everything in the diamond filled room was a big distorted image that was literally crumbling from sight. In its place a large burned down forest with creatures unable to be told who they were seemed to be painted over. The horrifying masterpiece was finished coming into view and horrible it was. Everywhere he looked Duck could see nothing but mass destruction. The three of them were standing on the ground where Duck looked around in complete paralysis. After a couple minutes Duck finally got the courage to speak. "What is the place?" Zadavia and Optimatis walked up next to him but she spoke. "This, Duck is 2672 Acme Tropolis." Duck looked at her as if she was a ghost. "You mean just 100 years ago all this happened?" He looked up as if to receive some kind of false alarm but received none just two simultaneous head shakes. He looked forward again at the terrible sight that resided all around him. All the trees had been completely burned down and any of them that still remained were either half gone or in even worse shape than that. All the lakes were now just steam. All the buildings were all crumbled down to the ground. To put it simply it was a complete disaster zone. Zadavia put her hand on Duck's shoulder. "You are probably wondering what could have caused this massive apocalypse am I right?" Duck merely nodded at Zadavia's question. "Then look over there." She said pointing to the right of her. When Duck followed her finger he could hardly believe his eyes. There just about 20 yards away the 6 Looney Tunes were standing side by side. On closer inspection Duck saw that their eyes were glowing. "Are they really... The Looney Tunes?" Duck asked totally not believing his own eyes. Optimatis came up to Duck and answered him. "Yes Danger. Also you have probably noticed something strangely familiar about their eyes. Am I wrong?" He answered and asked. "Familiar... Wait a minute their eyes are glowing the same colours me and the rest of the gang do. But how is that possible?" Duck said with the last part being to himself. "Just watch and you will learn everything." Zadavia told Duck moving slightly closer to the edge of the cliff they were on. Optimatis joined so Duck decided to as well that's when he noticed the reason the Looney Tunes were lined up. "What's that floating stone with those red markings on it?" The curious Duck asked earning him a serious toned voice. "That is the reason that we are even here in the first place." Duck looked confused so Optimatis decided to finish what his sister started. "You know that mallard that you told us about correct?" He asked rhetorically. Duck just nodded in response. "Well that stone over there is that mallard." He finished. Duck opened his mouth and was going to ask a string of questions but instead summarised it all into one question. "What do you mean that's Hyfcan." Zadavia didn't want to have to keep answering questions so she made a long answer to his single question. "Basically Duck Hyfcan is a spirit who has the ability to shape shift and if he copy's a living creature he gains all of their ability's too. If you're wondering why they are fighting him which I know you are so just watch and find out." Duck snapped his mouth shut after hearing the last part. Duck as well as the two light warriors listened to what was being said down the cliff:

"Okay guys we need to lead these guys away from here now before anymore damage is caused." The grey bunny in the centre of the group told them. "Right!" Was their only reply before they were off. Bugs leapt forward at the shape-shifter Hyfcan. Hyfcan didn't seem to even be fazed and just moved out of the way before his entire figure changed. He grew legs, arms even a head and puffy tail. In other words he was practically a clone of bugs only white. He then shot two lasers out of his eyes straight at the bunny almost hitting him square in the face before he reacted sending two from his own eyes. Bugs decided to try to out match him using hand-hand combat. He ran up to the shape-shifter and kicked him right in the stomach causing him to topple over in pain. Bugs continued his onslaught by punching him in the face knocking him back at least 10 feet. He was about to finish the enemy off before Hyfcan countered with an uppercut sending Bugs hurling away. He almost hit the ground hard but was caught by a red whirlwind. It carried him away from the incoming attack. Then it dropped him on the ground.  
"Thanks Roadrunner." He said panting slightly. His beaked friend looked very proud of himself. "We're outmatched where's the other 4?" Bugs asked catching his breath. Roadrunner pointed to a large cave a bit behind them. "Alright we should-" Bugs started getting interrupted by an incoming laser. "Watch out!" He shouted jumping out of the way. His beaked friend dodged without as much as a blink of an eyelash. Bugs flipped backwards and ran as fast as he could towards the cave. Hyfcan followed quickly in pursuit. Bugs and Road Runner got inside the cave a mere moment before Hyfcan got there. "Now Wile!" Bugs shouted to the coyote. Wile then pressed a button on a remote he had in his hands and an invisible barrier stopped Hyfcan in his tracks. Wile turned back to the rest of his crew. "This barrier I created was only designed for weak opponents it will probably only hold together for about 7 minutes max." He told them worried slightly. They all shared his worried expression.

"How are they going to defeat him?" Duck asked his two friends almost at the edge of the cliff. "Duck just be quiet and watch." Zadavia scolded him. He turned forward again and pouted. "Fine I'll just watch- Ahh!" He screamed tipping off the cliff. He tried to quack but for some reason couldn't. "Guys a little help here!" He shouted panicking as he fell off the cliff. Neither Zadavia nor Optimatis moved a muscle and turned back to the battle at hand. "You're both despicable." He hissed about to hit the ground. His life flashed before his eyes. Thoughts were flying through his head all about what he could have done during his life. Then he heard a large cracking sound and everything went white...

**The Other Loonatics Pov:**

Lexi and Ace were doing slightly better because of their talk with each other. Now they were just sitting in the living room with Slam and Rev. (Tech was still in his lab.) The tension in the room was so thick you could almost cut it with a knife. In fact so much so that even Rev was actually sitting quietly for once merely twiddling his thumbs. Rev and Slam now came to realise how much they missed their mallard friend. Tech on the other hand seemed to almost enjoy Duck's absence stating that 'he could now get back to his work in peace'. Eventually Ace had enough so he stood up and announced. "Alright we all know that whatever Duck is doing right now must be of the upmost importance correct?" He asked the rest of his team who all nodded in return. "Well if we just sit here and wait for him to come back then we won't get any stronger which could very well be what Duck might be doing right now. Which is why I propose that we should all train for when he comes back to show him that we will be there for him whether he likes it or not!" He finished getting consecutive nods from all his team. He smiled and walked towards the training room with the others following in suit. "We'll be waiting Duck." Ace thought as they entered the room. "We'll be waiting..."

**Duck's Pov:**

Duck stirred and sat up quickly looking around. "Am I dead?" He asked himself as he looked around to the familiar white and red expanse. He quickly jumped up and looked around for the temple he saw earlier. It didn't take him long to see the massive ruins. On top of said building was the shape-shifter Hyfcan. He ran up to him. "Alright buster give me some answers now." Hyfcan smirked and just lay down. "Well I wouldn't have called you here if I didn't want to speak with you now would I?" He asked in a mocking tone. Duck seemed to have steam going out each ear. Before Duck could come up with some sort of comeback Hyfcan started talking. "You are probably for starters wondering what this place is correct?" He asked expecting no answer for he knew it was yes. "Well this is actually the landscape that is your mind." He said earning him a puzzled look from the orange mallard. Hyfcan sighed at his expression but continued nonetheless. "Alright to put it even simpler for you this is basically your mind, you see everything that you have ever thought up or have yet to think of gets sent here into this temple." When he finished his explanation Duck's expression had changed to an understanding look. "Alright I get that much but what I don't get is how you can still be alive and inside of me no less." Hyfcan's face lost all signs of amusement there and in its place became a deadly serious face. "Now that answer my friend could take quite a while to explain and you can only stay for a limited time..." Duck stood there impatiently waiting for an answer. "Well?" He asked. Suddenly Duck felt really sick inside and noticed that his body was becoming transparent. He guessed that this probably meant that he was leaving his mindscape. Hyfcan turned around and spoke one word before he was gone from sight. "You.

Well I decided I'd cut the chapter short there because I didn't want it to get too long.

Also Thanks to AGirlWithNoLife for that awesome review from my past two chapters. I guess I had better get writing as it seems like I have someone who can beat the pants off of my stories. =D

Remember R&R nicely and See Ya!


	4. The Unknown Savior

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Loonatics Unleashed and sadly never will...

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Unknown Savior**

"Duck? Duck are you alright?" He awoke to see two distorted silhouettes looking at him worriedly. His eyes adjusted to his surroundings to the point which he could tell it was the two freelign siblings. He opened his mouth but all that came out was a muffled. "Yes." "Try not to push yourself. Duck what happened anyway?" Duck instantly forgot about his incredibly painful body and snapped his head so fast in her direction you could have sworn it snapped. "What do you mean 'what happened?'" He questioned her.

Both brother and sister looked at him strangely. "I mean what happened to you, it doesn't appear like there are any physical injuries on you and yet you could barely speak." Optimatis stated looking at the orange mallard. Duck looked back at him as if he had grown a third head or something. "You both know what I mean, we were watching Hyfcan battle the Looney Tunes through that crystal viewer thing and then I accidentally fell off a cliff causing these injuries-" He began pointing to his right arm which he had fallen on only to find that there wasn't anything wrong with the it. Zadavia and Optimatis both shared the same shocked expression before Zadavia said. "Duck what exactly happened before and after you were supposedly knocked out. I need to know all the details."

"But you were there how come you need to know?" He asked eyeing her strangely. Both warriors gave him a look that told him this was something which was needed. "Alright then." He sighed. "You two used what I'm guessing to have been your ability's to start a crystal projected image which we then proceeded to put our hands on seemingly transmitting us one hundred years back in Acme Tropolis." He paused for a moment then continued. "We landed on a high cliff and watched the fight between the Looney Tunes and Hyfcan take place. However half way through the battle I lost my balance and fell off the cliff which by the way neither of you two tried to save me from." Zadavia cocked an eyebrow at that and motioned for Duck to continue. "While I was falling my powers couldn't activate so I hit the ground hard causing me to be sent to..." Zadavia looked at him expectantly. "Yes Duck go on."

He looked thoughtful for a second. "... I - can't remember what happened after that..." His voice seemed to be slightly off when saying that line. Zadavia looked at her brother who nodded back at her. "Alright change of plans Duck I think I know what's going on and if I'm correct we need to train you to control Hyfcan." Duck looked at her shocked. "What you mean you two are going to train me to be able to grasp his shape shifting ability's?" She nodded her head. "There are numerous other ability's you will gain from this training as well if it's successful however..." She looked away from him causing him to cock his head to the side. "However what?" She looked back at him with tear-filled eyes surprising him slightly. "If this training fails then Hyfcan could end up destroying you and getting free..." He looked at her with determined eyes. "I will complete this training I promise you that!" She looked up at him and then wrapped her arms around him crying on his shoulder. "I believe you..."

**The Other Loonatics Pov: **

Ace, Lexi, Slam, Rev and Tech were all gathered in the centre of the training field. Ace stood in front of the others facing them. "Now Loonatics we all know why we are here correct?" His currently four team members nodded their heads giving him the affirmative. He looked at them all smiling. "Alright then It's time to fight!"

After this was said Tech went up to the top level and pressed some buttons on the control panel causing a screen to open up from the roof and randomly select names. When the names stopped spinning it read:

1st match: Lexi Bunny V.S Rev Runner

2nd match Ace Bunny V.S Slam Tasmanian

Tech spoke into the microphone. "Can Ace and Slam please exit the arena?" Ace and Slam did just that and walked over to the benches placed on either side of the entrance. Ace nodded to Tech who nodded back pressing more buttons causing the arena's environment to change to the wrestling arena Slam used to work for. The board lost all words on it and instead it read:

3

...

2

...

1

...

BEGIN!

**Duck's Pov:**

After Zadavia stopped crying she got up from Duck's shoulder but not before whispering. "Thanks Duck." And planting a kiss on his cheek giving him a dazed look. Optimatis gave the two an amused smirk before turning around and heading to a door opposite them. "Come on you two love birds we have training to do... Unless of course you two had something else in mind?" Both of them blushed profoundly and tried to no avail to come up with some kind of retort making Optimatis chuckle even louder.

Both Zadavia and Duck were still in the same spot blushing. "Umm... I think we should follow him..." Duck said still embarrassed inching towards the door. Zadavia was glad the silence was broken and responded with. "Good - Good idea." Following Duck. Even though the room was literally right in front of them it seemed like an eternity to the two for their minds were both wandering to the same experience that had taken place moments ago. Optimatis as amused as he was at them was growing impatient by the slow pace the two of them were taking. "Hurry it up the two of you!" He yelled annoyed. The two of them snapped out of their thoughts and continued forward into the room at a slightly faster pace not making eye-contact.

**Other Loonatics Pov:**

Rev began his infinity running pattern criss-crossing around the blonde bunny infuriating her to no end. She tried shooting her brain blasts at the red beaked bird only for him to merely swerve around her mental strikes. While Rev was sprinting around the female bunny he was throwing punches at her from each and every angle causing her to have multiple bruises around her mid-section. After about 20 of the hits landed Lexi finally got a successful hit in and sent him flying across the room at the same speed he was running. He recovered quickly however and was back on his feet in a matter of moments. Lexi was about to shoot a charged brain blast at the bird but stopped when she heard Tech's voice over the speakerphone.

"Sorry guys but there's an emergency in downtown Acme Tropolis. Someone has just broke into the national bank and everyone is being held hostage inside." The 4 Loonatics nodded to each other than to Tech who in turn jumped down off the platform and followed the retreating 4 figures.

It didn't take them long to get to the large bank because of its placement in the middle of the city just a block away from their HQ. The Loonatics minus Duck were scanning the perimeter carefully looking for any signs of movement. "Guys down there!" Lexi yelled to her currently 4 counterparts. They followed the blonde bunny until they caught up to the human giant. And giant was an understatement as he was around the height and width of a 4 story building making him just a size under the troll-bot-9000. "Hey doc! I think you'se got somesin' zat don't belong to you'se." The giant looked around for a few seconds before looking down at the 5 toons currently in front of him. He stared at them for a little while before finally bursting out laughing. "Im sorry little bunny rabbit but was that supposed to be a threat or something?" He asked chuckling again causing the yellow rabbit to growl out in anger before yelling two words. "Tri Formation!"

The moment those words were spoken Rev was already running circles around the enemy (literally). Slam followed suit soon after while activating his thunder mode causing sparks to hit the enemy making him go off balance. Ace, Lexi and Tech all activated their rocket packs and they shot up into the sky creating a triangle around the human goliath. Before the giant could react he was shot by a laser from Ace, a pink blast from Lexi and a magnetically charged beam compliments of Tech. Smoke filled the area around the head of the giant. The three airborne Loonatics landed on the ground in front of the giant. The leader of the group spoke the question that was on everyone's mind at the moment. "Did we get im'?"

The answer to his question was a fist that pummelled out of the smoke towards them. Ace and Rev lunged to the side straight away while Lexi blasted the incoming hand first before following their examples. "Agh! You damn bunny!" He screamed lunging his 15 ton fist straight at her at speeds that were surprisingly fast for someone his size. Rev made to run towards her but couldn't get there fast enough. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact but when received none opened her eyes to see an orange-beaked mallard hold back the opponents fist with his own open palm.

"Duck..."

A little cliffy eh? Well don't worry I have actually finished the next chapter and will be uploading it in the next few days.

For the few reviewers I have gotten you have probably wondered why I haven't updated in so long well it was because we were in Italy for around 3 and a half months and I wasn't allowed to bring my laptop with me so yah that's why. However now I am back 2 school and I will try to update more regularly. Sorry for that though...

Also all plot holes will be explained eventually so don't worry I have already thought of them.

A big shout out to: Akira Cat for their awesome review and I will try harder to make my paragraphs smaller but I think I did a bit better this chapter. I will try to shorten them from now on.

I will update once I get at least one more review.

Thanks and please R&R nicely.


End file.
